gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
ESAC-X920 Palisade-class
|model number=ESAC-X920 |type=Carrier Aircraft |class= |developed from= |developed into= |ships of the line=Palisade (ESAC-X920-1A) São Jorge (ESAC-X920-3A) Warwick (ESAC-X920-5A) Versailles (ESAC-X920-6A) Windsor (ESAC-X920-7A) |launched= |destroyed= |known commanders= |known crew= |operators= |length=487 meters |weight= |height= |accommodation=Bridge Food & Quarters Linear Catapult x 3 Observation Deck Infirmary MS Hangar Tactical Room Weapons & Supplies |propulsion=*Plasmastream Thruster x 16 |power plant=* |armaments=* x 16 * x 8 * x 2 |system features= |optional equipment= |armour=*EMBR Armour *Titanium Polycarbon Alloy |mobile weapons=*PRNIV-934 Jericho *VEGM-225 Andreía *VEGM-225/AR ART Andreía |affiliation= |universe=Solar Era |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}The ESAC-X920 Palisade-class is a carrier used within the Earth's atmosphere, unlike most carriers the Palisade-class is capable of sustained flight for long periods of time. Technology & Combat Characteristics Despite the Peacekeeper's multiple bases dotted around the globe and vast space force, the ESPF found it was increasingly difficult to repel attacks further away from main mobile suit bases. To counter this threat a series of carriers was developed which could easily reach areas normally too far away from other bases. This mobility is due multiple high performance Plasmastream thrusters located on the sides of the carrier, capable of maintaining a cruising altitude of 50 km, but will often descend to assist in combat and deploy its own mobile suit force. As the Palisade-class predominantly travels through the air the suits it carries are capable of atmospheric flight, alternatively mobile suits can be deployed on sub-wings, launched from ship. The ship itself resembles a large sea-bound aircraft carrier, with launch catapults and the bridge located on the top deck. Sections of the deck can be lowered to allow access to the hangar beneath for machines either launching or landing on the carrier. While the Palisade is not meant for front-line combat it is equipped with point-defence short range interception turrets installed around the sides of the ship to give it maximum coverage against enemy aircraft and missiles. If needed, the ship carries beam cannons to ward off larger aerial and ground-based targets but more often it relies on the mobile suits to ward off attacks. In the event of facing a large scale ground threat the Palisade is built with two fire-linked HSR cannons housed towards the front of the ship on the underside of the hull, allowing the ship to target anything underneath it. A fully stocked Palisade has the resources to stay airborne for several months at a time but requires resupply as specially designed docks, alternatively the ship can land on water if required. Armaments ;* :The ship's main defensive measure are several rapid-fire beam turrets installed at critical locations around the ship, their main role is to intercept incoming missiles and mobile suits that make it past the defensive perimeter maintained by the mobile suits. ;* :Multiple light cannons are placed at strategic points on the ship's hull, while they have a slightly slower rate of fire, the cannons are powerful enough to destroy a mobile suit with a single hit as well as seriously damage enemy ships. ;* :Two fire-linked beam cannons are mounted on the underside of the ship, the weapons can rotate a full 360 degrees and target anything underneath the vessel. Due to their massive firepower, the HSR cannons are not frequently used and only reserved for large, slow-moving targets. While the Palisade-class' reactors can provide a suitable particle supply, a large amount of power is dedicated to maintaining altitude, slowing down charge time. History See also